DuoVoice
by randomlass
Summary: Sequel to ‘Written in My Own Words.’ A new girl has come to Kris’s school and Kris finds herself facing the threat that comes along with dating a mutant ninja turtle. DonOC, LeoOC, hints of MikeOC.
1. Kris Entries 1 and 2

**Summery: Sequel to 'Written in My Own Words.' A new girl has come to Kris's school and Kris finds herself facing the threat that comes along with dating a mutant ninja turtle. DonOC, LeoOC, hints of MikeOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, they belong to mirage; also, I don't own Larissa Hart; however, I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs mentioned.**

**Duo-Voice: **

**Kris-August 13:**

It's the day before the first day of school. Where in the heck did summer go?

Ah well, life goes on.

Oh, my parents definitely decided that I needed a little brother/sister, and my mom is pregnant; okay, she thinks she is pregnant; we won't be sure until the twelve week mark. Which is six weeks from now, which totally sucks eggs. Oh also, my brother's home, which also sucks eggs because now the only way I can talk to my boyfriend face-to-face is at April's or if I'm invited over to his place.

Gah, I'm going to freakin' die of loneliness!

I'm too depressed to talk about today.

Night.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: Why does my family love torturing me!? T.T

**Kris-August 14:**

Vanessa is my savoir for today (Don will always be my hero). Of course, I should be thanking guidance, but hey, who cares! She and I are in every class together, which totally rocks. I mean, now it won't be as awkward in class, seeing is that I'm sure that I'll have someone that I can have a civil conversation with.

The plus for today, is that Cameron is ignoring me.

The day is looking so bright, and it's only the beginning. I mean, sure my brother is back in school, and kinda in my grade…but hey, Don's walking me to work after school so I don't have anything to worry about.

---

I spoke too soon.

Okay, so its lunch now and I have to say this: There is a new girl in school. Her name is Larissa Hart, and she's Cameron's new target. I have nothing against her because I don't really know her all that well, but she's handling Cameron in an calm manner that I'm almost envious of her.

He's also getting really pissed by the way she ignores him. This has been happening every single period since school has started today.

I think that the administrators should just kick Cameron out of school with all the crud he's been pulling. I mean, I've met several girls that have had it with him and his dumb butted ways. I mean, from my personal experience, the idiot should be in jail for all the trouble he's caused for a lot of us.

But hey, the new girl is pretty brave, so I got to hand it too her. She is amazing!

Now, I just want school to be over, so that I can see my boyfriend and be on cloud nine the rest of today.

Oh in other news, Vanessa has told me she has a crush on Mike. (Insert gut busting laughter here)

Dang it, lunch is over…

---

Okay, considering there are no customers at the moment, I will say this: Larissa Hart has done what no girl besides me have ever done. As I write the sissy boy is sitting in the ER with a broken nose.

Okay, so I excitedly burst from school so I can just glomp my boyfriend (considering that I haven't seen him in days), and well, Cameron knocked me over trying to get past me to get to Larissa Hart, who happened to be walking right next to me (my butt still hurts). What I said before, about her being calm about Cameron and all that junk, um, well she snapped the moment my butt hit the hard concrete her fist collided with the jerk's face. The sickening crack of Cameron's nose breaking was the most satisfying sound that I have ever heard.

I do think she did something else though. Cameron was flat on his back when I turned to look at his broken nose. It was so weird. Either Cameron is that much of a wimp, or she through in a fancy move to knock him flat on his back.

I just don't understand what happened.

I mean, how could that have happened?

I will figure out how it went down!

I do remember what happened while I was wondering what happened to Cameron. After sitting on my butt for a few seconds, she held her hand out to help me up; after she helped me up, smiled at me, before walking to the bus stop. She left so quickly, I didn't get to thank her for helping me up.

Is she shy or something?

Hmm…

Very interesting.

Oh, after she helped me up, I preceded in the glomping of Don. he was really peeved about that Cameron knocked me over like a domino, but seemed satisfied that the new girl broke his nose.

I absorbed every second I had with my boyfriend. I had missed him so much!

Right now, he's upstairs in April's apartment.

Well, I think I should get to work.

---

Okay, Don's acting weird, and I don't know why. I can't really describe it. All I know is that after he dropped me at home he told me to be careful and that he'd explain something later.

I don't know what is up with him, but I'm starting to get really worried. I think he saw something on the news while he was up in April's apartment today while I was working. With the way he just acted, I think that I really should be worried more about myself then him. About what, I really don't know, and I know that I shouldn't question Don because they have explained to me since I'm not apart of their world, that I need to be careful.

I just don't know what I should be careful about.

I wish Don stayed longer because now I'm worried sick about him.

Oh God…

Dang it…

---

I couldn't resist hopping out of bed and logging onto IM. The only people online were April and Vanessa, so I started a conversation with April.

She didn't tell me anything about what's going on with Don, except that she knows what is freaking him out. She told me basically to be careful, too.

Why oh, why can't anyone tell me what's going on!?

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: It sucks being out of the loop…enough said…

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**First chapter done for the sequel! I hope ya'll liked it! There will be a surprise next chapter! ;) **


	2. Larissa Entries 1 and 2

**Summery: Sequel to 'Written in My Own Words.' A new girl has come to Kris's school and Kris finds herself facing the threat that comes along with dating a mutant ninja turtle. DonOC, LeoOC, hints of MikeOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, they belong to mirage; also, I don't own Larissa Hart; however, I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs mentioned.**

**Duo-Voice:**

**Larissa-August 13:**

After a suggestion from Gwen (my newest foster mother), I've decided to take her advice and start keeping a journal to keep myself sane. So, uh, I'm not sure if it will work, but it is worth a try. I guess.

Tomorrow is my first day in a new school, which is nothing that _new_ to me.

I know for sure I'm not going to make any friends because I'm not going to try. It sounds a bit childish of me, but it has a lot to do with…well, everything that I've left behind. I want to keep my past as far away from me as I possibly can, so that the chances of me returning to the dark void are slim to none.

I guess my past can be described as something controlled by the devil.

The devil in today's terms is portrayed as some grotesque being that flings evil into the heart at its weakest moments. However, through my past I learned that the devil isn't some ugly monster, but a handsome irresistible force that tempts the soul with temptation that is sinfully beautiful objects.

Or something like that…

It's all I've ever really known since I ran away from home. The way things appear can be just mask to what it really is.

Though no one really understands this logic. Go figure. It's what I know and believe, and nobody's going to change it.

My past is evil wrapped in a beautiful package that I've thrown into the fiery furnace. Corny, I know, but its true as bland as it sounds. Its something I never want to remember and I thank the Lord for all that he's given me when I ran away from home.

I've given up on friendship because I doubt that is such thing as a true friend anymore. If there is, I pray that maybe I'll meet him or her soon.

I seriously doubt it.

But I can sure hope, can't I.

Well…uh…

I'll write tomorrow, sleep is calling, and so uh…

Good night.

God bless,

Larissa Hart

**Larissa-August 14:**

Gwen was over excited this morning. Actually, when is she not excited? She's a tiny bundle of blonde that is all smiles.

Trust me; the woman never stops smiling for anything. Of course, I could be wrong, considering I've only known the woman a little less then a month.

I guess I'll find out soon enough. ;)

The kitchen table was identical to the day I first arrived in her life: covered in so much food that I doubt it'll be finished in a few days. Gwen is an extremely sweet woman and I guess that what makes her my favorite foster mother. She always seems like she wants what's best for me, and treats me like a real mother would treat a daughter (though, I've never really had a mother, even in my _past_). If I ever were adopted, I'd hope she would be the one who would adopt me.

Well, after the gigantic breakfast I took the city bus to school. I'd have to say that this school is just like all the other schools I've been to. Every school seems be identical, but they hold subtle differences. Not that I'm complaining, I'd just like the differences to be bolder.

The only thing that is truly different is the faces of my fellow students. Though, there are always the same clicks that one sees in every school across America. Which is something I highly dislike.

(rolls eyes)

Despite that, I think today might go well.

---

Must I always jinx myself?

Homeroom went well, and everyone but the teacher ignored me, but first period, I met the most moronic, despicable boy I've ever met: Cameron Parker.

He hasn't stopped bothering me since I sat down in my desk (in which his happened to be next to me).

Now, everyone is bothering me!

Well, okay, I'm over exaggerating on the _everyone_ part.

There are only two people who aren't bothering me, and for that I'm seriously grateful. However, with this hormonal, idiot spending every moment he gets flirting with me is starting to try my patience.

Why does this guy want to bother me? Am I really that interesting?

Well, at least he's not anywhere near me at the moment; I doubt my stomach will be able to take this guy's words while I'm eating.

What is with men these days? Are they only after women for their bodies?

I guess this is what happens in a world tolerant of sin.

---

My patience has snapped and sadly, I don't regret anything.

I broke Cameron's nose, and not for what he said, but for what he did.

The moment school ended, I felt relief. After spending the rest of the day after lunch away from the Cameron boy, I was hoping for a calming bus ride home. I ended up walking along with one of the two people who weren't bothering me today.

I can't remember her name.

Uh, well…Cameron found me and well, he shoved her out of the way as if she was air. I felt something snap inside me the moment, a memory returning to me and I took action. I threw a left hook and broke his nose, and then to finish it I knocked him onto his back by doing a spin kick. All in all, I really didn't want to remember the kick nor the memory that made me snap, and so, now I shove the both to the back of my mind.

The farther I try to get from my past; something always manages to slink from the darkness. It's sad, but true, and I doubt that I'll ever really escape from it, even with how hard I'm trying.

Oh well, when life gives you lemons.

I tried to forget everything by helping the poor girl up, and leaving before she could thank me. It sounds rude, but I feel like its better this way. The less interaction with her, the better it is for us both.

I think…

Is it wise for me to run away from everyone? To avoid friendships to escape the pain that my past has caused me?

---

My past is catching up to me.

Why me? Why today? Is this some kind of test or something because I have no clue how to react to any of this!

The news always lies, right? Okay…sometimes it tells the truth, but how could it be so close?

A young woman, correction, a teenaged girl has been murdered. However, the girl's old connections made me realize that this was no ordinary murder. The girl had a past connection to a gang that has been in New York City for twenty-five years, the purple dragons.

Her body was found two blocks away from my apartment complex.

I just hope I'm wrong, that my past is still miles away.

God Bless,

Larissa

PS: I will pray for the girl's family.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**There we go another chapter down. So, how'd ya'll like the surprise! **


	3. Kris Entry 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, they belong to mirage; also, I don't own Larissa Hart; however, I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs mentioned.**

**Duo-Voice:**

**Kris-August 15:**

Ehh…I didn't sleep well. I have a headache, and my brother is being a total jack butt with him and his loud music. Much of it (the music) I think my mother hates because of her anti _anything_ degrading to women tendencies, which happens to be the kind of music my dear brother happens to LOVE!

Really, I think he's trying to piss our parents off because he feels like they deserve it for some unknown reason to me. Maybe it has to do with the girl he used to have a crush on from our hometown has decided (last _minute_) that it would be fun to go up here for school for the year. Uh, yeah…I think he doesn't want her to know about the tiny fact about crossroads.

It's not like her mom and our mom happen to be _best friends_ or anything of the sort. (rolls eyes)

-Yay, sarcasm.-

After all, Cassidy knows about it. She knows pretty much everything about our family because that's how close our parents are. Especially the fact that my brother is actually my _cousin_ and that he was barely three months old when his parents died, and a month later I was born. She feels a pinch sorry for him because he didn't really get to know his parents...

She never really took time to get to know me, either; she was extremely close to my brother because she was a total tomboy until she was fifteen. Though she still has the tendency to intimidate people…

Especially me…

God, I hate that I'm such a wimp at times.

Oh, also, I didn't know Cassidy was coming up here until uh, lets see…just thirty minutes ago; so, my stress has been doubled because of Donnie's weirdness last night and the fact that Cassidy is going to be in the same class as me.

She's arriving on Sunday.

Wee, my life just keeps on getting suckier and suckier!

What's next, Vanessa gets to see the real Mike, and they start making out?

CRAP! I gotta run, or I'm going to be late for school!

---

Oh. My. Gosh.

OhmyGosh…

Some girl who goes to this school was found mutilated in an alley last night, and the police suspect her killers were members of a gang. I didn't hear much after that, except that her friends are devastated, and slightly…umm…freaked out.

I'm freaked out myself.

Does this have anything to do with how my boyfriend was last night? Or why both he and April were extremely secretive about it?

I really, really hope that this has _nothing_ to do with them.

Uh…darn…Mrs. Chatters is glaring at me…

Time to get back to first period lit.

---

My Chemistry teacher assigned lab partners (period before lunch) today. He decided to get the lab partners for the entire year set, and guess what…

Larissa Hart is my lab partner, and she doesn't like me.

Or so it seems, due to how she didn't exactly talk much, only when she needed to. I think she's shy, but she still might not like me.

I did find a few things about her though, due to exercise we had to do. She loves anime/manga, and she loves reading.

Umm…that's pretty much all I remember. It felt awkward due to her shyness and how hard she is to read, but other then that, she seems like she could be a nice person.

Vanessa's trying to get my attention…(leh sigh)

---

Don walked me to work today, and uh…Raph was with him. I'm going to have to say this: Something is defiantly wrong, and they're keeping me out of the loop, which isn't good because I'm really getting worried. I'm also imagining what could possibly happen to any of them, and I really don't like thinking like that.

I'm getting worried now, especially because they also walked me home from work (which was totally uneventful). They also stayed with me a good hour and a half before leaving (my parents are on a date and I have no clue where my brother is).

I tried to get them to tell me what exactly is happening, but they just shook their heads, as if they were saying "It's too soon for you to know, but we will let you know when we know what's up" like they're trying to figure what exactly is going on before they tell me _anything_. April's being the exact same way.

I told them how I felt. I've never felt so small around them before then, and I just wanted to just crawl in a ball and cry.

I think they could tell what I was thinking.

Raph tried to lighten things up a little, and Don was being a nice cuddle pillow. It did help to make me feel a pinch better, but I really wish that they'd just tell me what exactly is going on now, rather then later.

But I trust them…so, I'll wait.

Leo and Mike then stopped by to take them on patrol.

I got scared…I didn't want to be left alone; especially with how off they were acting.

But Don's good-bye helped me calm a little.

_A little…_

Is this how the loved ones of the soldiers who have been sent across seas feel, a never ending worry and the only way they feel reassured is by them saying that they're fine, that they'll get through?

I'm going to hop online, maybe it will help.

---

Cameron is annoying.

He's my friend on IM and I can't block him because I know if I tried he's going to know I did, and do anything to make me go insane.

He's trying to get me to say stuff about him (lies I must add) so that Larissa would be interested.

Uh…EWWW!

Well, I spent pretty much two hours having a pretty MEANINGLESS conversation with him about a girl who will never _ever _want to date him.

Oh, to top that, if she's still not interested in him, he'll continue trying, but he's also going to try to get me into his clutches as well.

He is so dead. I thought he wasn't interested in me anymore.

Life has gotten even SUCKIER!

I'm going to bed.

XOXO,

Kris:

PS: Think happy thoughts

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Took me long enough, eh? Another entry done, hopefully I'll have Larissa's done soon.**


End file.
